This invention relates to a hydraulic control valve. It is known in a hydraulic brake system for use in a vehicle to use a hydraulic control valve, whereby the hydraulic pressure fed from a high pressure supply source, such as a high pressure pump, accumulator or the like, is converted to a valve controlled in response to the operation of a brake pedal and then supplied to a wheel brake.
Although it is a principal object of the invention to provide a hydraulic control valve which is reliable in operation, simple in construction and well adapted to the aforesaid application, the hydraulic control valve according to the present invention finds a wide range of applications other than those for a hydraulic brake device for a vehicle.